


healing takes time

by dykedelica



Series: things druck didn't do [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Matteo Florenzi Appreciation Week, No Dialogue, Other, friendships do really help and heal, i don't know how to tag, matteo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: He hated how much love he had in him, that he was an emotional and sensitive child, his father would scoff at him and tell him,“Be a man,” and “boy’s don’t cry,”But Matteo found comfort in the love that coursed through his veins at times, it made him feel happy that he was able to love so completely deep that he thought he would never run out of love but his father would never cease to remind him that wasn’t meant to show emotions, to keep everything inside and never talked about what you feel.
Relationships: Mentioned Matteo/David
Series: things druck didn't do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	healing takes time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!! I thought I'd post anything a little bit happier because the last fic I updated with chapter 2 was super sad. Bu this fic is a bit different and it doesn't have any dialogue so let me know if you like this on Tumblr!? (@dykeleonierichter) 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Matteo was always one to love so deeply, no matter who or what he was loving, he would love it so deeply that letting go was nearly impossible. When his father left Matteo was lost, he was still a child and was having to do everything in the house because his mother was too sick, he didn’t want to have to do everything by himself but he knew if he didn’t, no one would so he picked himself off of the ground and educated himself, how to cook a proper meal that wasn’t just a panini, how to do laundry and how to take care of himself and his mother. 

He hated how much love he had in him, that he was an emotional and sensitive child, his father would scoff at him and tell him,

“Be a man,” and “boy’s don’t cry,” 

But Matteo found comfort in the love that coursed through his veins at times, it made him feel happy that he was able to love so completely deep that he thought he would never run out of love but his father would never cease to remind him that wasn’t meant to show emotions, to keep everything inside and never talked about what you feel. 

So sometimes he would just want to scream his lungs out and sometimes he would, the sun would be setting, the heat of the day would just be letting up and he would feel so alone and that there was no love left in his heart so he would just scream and scream and scream into his pillow until his lungs were raw and it hurt to speak but at least he was feeling something. His endless love was instead replaced with anger, sadness and hurt, anger at everyone around him but mostly at himself.

There was now so much anger inside him and he didn’t know what to do with himself, he would have done anything to get that love back, to feel the bubbling happiness that was so comforting and safe, his anger and hatred were cold and solid, it offered no solace or comfort. 

Slowly but surely as he made bonds with new people, his deep love started to creep back in. He knew it was always there, buried deep in his brain because each time he looked at Jonas he felt something pulling at his heartstrings but he buried that deep as well. He talked to new people who became his best friends and slowly but surely, his anger and sadness were replaced with so much love Matteo thought he would burst each time he would look at David or Jonas or Hanna, people who loved him so deeply back. 

Sometimes his sadness and anger would creep back in on bad days, there would be times where he would lie in bed for days, his friends and his boyfriend would help him as much as they could, they would make sure he ate, drank some water and properly washed even if they had to carry and undress him themselves. 

But on Matteo’s good days, he’d be surrounded by the best people in his life and would be able to feel so much love it hurt his heart and Matteo knew that things weren’t as bad as they used to be and for that, he was so thankful for his friends and his boyfriend. 


End file.
